Yugi, the heavy sleeper
by Puppy- Angel of Ice
Summary: What starts off as a bet between Kaiba and Joey, turns into an adventure, where of course someone's life is on the line. Or maybe there's an even bigger sick twisted joke a foot... A new evil face sets forth.
1. Just a bet

Aoi: Okay, I'm seriously trying to fix my story, yeah...so if you notice tiny differences...then that's because I've been tweaking with it. Anyways...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do Not and has never ever owned Yu-Gi-Oh, now with that said...enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Just a bet

* * *

Yugi sat up wiping his eyes, as he glanced over at his ringing alarm clock, thinking, '_stupid alarm clock, I already have a headache as it is.'_ He climbed out of his bed yawning a bit, he had a big day ahead of him. All he could remember was Joey telling him to pack clothes and to not be late.

"Late for what, what could I possibly be late for,"

Yugi mumbled as he changed from his night clothes into a white t-shirt, since his black one was dirty, blue jeans, and his sneakers.

He ran down stairs wiping his eyes, yawning still, as he slipped on his jacket. That's when suddenly he heard Yami say,

"Yugi...you slept in?"

"Slept in," Yugi said a bit shocked that Yami would accuse him of such a thing,

"**IT'S FIVE A.M. !**"

Yami shrugged his shoulders.

"Arg," Yugi said trying to keep himself from losing his temper, "What was Joey thinking for telling me to meet him at the old warehouses at five thirty...must have been Tristan's idea." Yami rubbed his chin, then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I've noticed something about you Yugi," Yami spoke up.

Yugi only arched up one of his eye brows.

"You're cranky when you're sleepy...are you sure you're going to be able to keep your cool...all...day...long?"

"Yeah...how hard could that be," Yugi asked.

"Well-," Yami was suddenly cut off by Yugi slapping his hand over his mouth. Yami gave him a confused look, when suddenly he heard Grandpa saying, "Yugi...Yami, are you two down there?" The two of them suddenly snuck out of the house, trying to be as quiet as they could be.

* * *

Once outside they gave each other high-fives, while Yami said,

"We did it!"

"Every time," Yugi added, then suddenly the two ran off into the shadows of the deserted streets.

* * *

At the warehouse:

Joey was pacing back and forth, in a nervous fashion, occasionally looking out into the shadows as if he were looking for someone. Just as he ruffled back his blonde hair, Tea suddenly said, "Joey...calm down, he'll be here. Yugi always keeps his promises, you'll see."

"Oh...he needs ta be here, he just needs ta be,"Joey kept repeating nervously.

Tea scratched her head in confusion, "Why are you so antzy today?"

"Um-," Joey began, to be cut off by Tristan saying,

"Because Mr. Smartguy bet Kaiba that he could get Yugi to show up at all hours of the night, for fifty bucks."

"You did what," Tea exclaimed.

"Wow...I don't think your luck is that high, Joey," Ryou spoke up.

"Hey Ryou, when did you get here," Joey asked.

"It's a funny story actually...see I was walking down the-," suddenly Ryou was silenced by Bakura pulling him into the shadows of the pier (see the warehouses were on the pier).

"I need a word with you," he hissed.

Ryou tried to scream but they only came out muffled as Bakura's hand covered his mouth.

* * *

"Ya think we should help 'im," Joey asked.

"Of course not...I always thought that Ryou guy was weird, I mean why even take that crap from such a weakling? Am I right? Tell me I'm right," as Tristan said all of this Joey and Tea were slicing the air with their hands, trying to signal him to be quiet.

"He's right behind me isn't he, well then I guess I should just do this," Tristan shouted as he suddenly punched who ever was behind him. However Bakura had ducked, causing him to punch Yami. Everyone gasped, then there was a moment of silence. No one knew what to say about this. Yami only glared at Tristan as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Hey Yug..," Tristan said to Yami.

Yami only replied, "Yami."

"What was that, Yug," Tristan asked.

"It's Yami," Yami corrected quietly once more.

"Hey Yug, why don't you answer?"

"Stop calling him Yug," Joey shouted, "Man, I didn't give you permission ta use the name Yug."

"Ok Joey, I won't call him Yug," Tristan said, but then turned to Yami saying, "Why don't you answer me Yugi?"

Yami only stood there glaring angrily at Tristan.

"Hey Little, puny Yugi, What's wrong with Big Yugi," Tristan asked.

Tea only pounded her hand onto her forehead, thinking, _'What an idiot. No, he's our friend, I made a pact with him. We're there for each other, through thick and thin.'_

"Lemme guess, doing another friendship speech in ya head," Joey whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Tea blushed with embarrassment.

"If you're wondering why he doesn't answer you Tristan, it's because he only answers to his name...unless he says you can call him something else. But I guess you're to st-," Yugi suddenly stopped himself by saying to himself, "It's ok, don't lose my cool, don't lose my cool."

"Hey Yug, and I mean Yug," Joey said, "When did you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Yugi smiled.

* * *

Suddenly Seto Kaiba walked from the shadows, into the only lit area, basically where everyone else was.

"Wheeler," he said.

"Richboy," Joey answered.

"Right on time," Seto said, as he looked at the time on his cell phone clock.

"Yeah...so make wit da cash,"

Just as Seto reached into his pocket, and pulled out his checkbook.

"Always wit da check, eh richboy," Joey laughed.

Seto was about to respond when suddenly a scream sounded.

to be continued...

* * *

Aoi: Okay, this is a revised version of the original chapter...yeah, I'm kinda going back and trying to fix my typos and stuff. But anyways don't let the first four chapters discourage you from reading the story...these chapters are actually my least favorite since I was in a writer's block when I wrote them...so The chapters I'm actually proud of are five and up. . That's when the real excitement starts.

Review.


	2. Anything for you

Chapter Two

Anything for you

* * *

The group turned towards the darkness from, which the scream was heard. 

"Tell me you guys heard that," Tea whispered.

Joey nodded his head.

"I gonna go check it out," Yami said, "And Yugi's coming with me."

Yugi's eyes widened when he said this.

"Wait...why me," Yugi squeaked.

Yami just gave him one of those, because _it's-the-right-thing-to-do_ look. Yugi only deeply sighed saying, "Ok."

Tristan suddenly yelled, "Don't worry Ryou, Yugi's coming for you!"

Ryou suddenly cleared his throat causing Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Seto to turn and see him standing beside Bakura waving. He had a cheerful face, while Bakura only rolled his eyes.

"You're okay!" Tristan said.

"Of course he's ok, you fool. Why wouldn't he be, it's not his fault that you didn't notice him," Bakura snapped.

"Getting a little defensive there, aren't you Mr. Tomb raider," Tristan oohed.

Bakura only glared saying, "Wait till I get you alone, and that's when I shall get my revenge."

"There's no time for that," Yugi blurted out, "Someone's in danger. And we're only standing here...wasting time."

Yami said, "I agree with Yugi completely." And the two ran from the light into the darkness towards the screams.

"I'm comin' wit ya, Yug," Joey shouted while running after them.

* * *

"I just can't stand here and let something happen to my dearest friends, I know they would help me if I were in potential danger-," Tea began. 

But suddenly Ryou said, "Not to be rude Tea, but I'm not really in the mood for one of you're _speeches_ right now...to tell you the truth I can't stand them."

Bakura only chuckled under his breath, and the two suddenly ran off in the direction that Yugi, Joey and Yami had ran.

Tea suddenly squeaked, "Don't leave, I want to help to." So she ran off after them.

* * *

Tristan turned and glanced over at Seto and said, while rocking back and forth, "So Kaiba...how's Mokuba?" 

"Fine," Seto whispered cautiously, thinking, _I don't have to tell him about my family business...but my brother's well being isn't something to be ashamed of_.

"The company's going good I suppose," Tristan added.

Seto only nodded kind of feeling a bit uncomfortable being left alone with Tristan.

"Ishizu a good kisser," Tristan asked only to get punched by Seto.

Tristan fell to the ground saying, "Why you hit so hard...so let me guess, the taller they are, the harder they fall?"

"No the stupider they are, the harder they- why am I even talking to you," Seto scoffed.

"Because you secretly want to be my best friend," Tristan guessed.

"Are you coming on to me," Seto asked, with a scared tone in his voice.

"Is that fear I hear," Tristan said while standing up from the hard ground, brushing himself off. "Is the great Seto Kaiba...afraid?"

Seto only glared, then started laughing, saying, "Me...afraid, I'm never afraid, later loser."

Seto started walking off into the direction, that everyone else had gone.

* * *

Yugi was shouting, "Any one out there, are you alright?" 

"Please Identify yourself," Yami yelled.

"Yeah...so we can find ya," Joey added.

Tea suddenly ran up, bumping into Joey. Causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow...I didn't realize how much that would hurt," Tea mumbled under her breath.

"Tea, you Ok," Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Tea said, as she took Yugi and Yami's extended hands, helping her up to her feet.

"Tea, what made you decide to come?" Joey asked.

"I ran afterRyou and his Yami, and," Tea's voice sort of trailed off as she looked around. "Didn't you guys see them," Tea asked.

The three only shook their heads.

"Hey look who decided ta show up," Joey laughed pointing at Seto walking up to them.

"Nope, not evenda darkness can hide your fat head," Joey joked under his breath.

Tea heard this and started laughing, Yami held in his laughter.

Yugi suddenly said, "Stop it, you wouldn't like it if I joked about your fa-," Yugi suddenly stopped himself.

"Whatever, I came to help you find the person, or whatever," Seto supposed.

"Didn't want to stay with Tristan?" Tea flatly asked.

Seto only nodded saying, "Yeah...I feared he would try to follow me home."

Yugi only replied, "Why would he do that?"

Joey looked at Yugi saying, "Rememberda time when Tristan followed you home, an' neva wanted ta leave."

"Good point," Yugi laughed.

"We need to continue looking," Yami stated.

"Right," they all said, well everyone but Kaiba.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou were walking in between the warehouses, Yami Bakura humming to himself. 

"So why aren't we with the group, if I may ask," Ryou asked, slightly annoyed of the fact that he was humming.

"Because, I don't want to be controlled...and if I'm with that _group_ then the pharaoh or Yugi is going to try to take comand over everyone," Bakura explained as he picked up a rock, and threw it into the shadows.

"Sure is foggy," Ryou said while looking around, when suddenly something whizzed through the air, and hit Bakura square in the forehead. This caused him to drop to the ground, landing on his back, holding his head.Ryou knelt down and saw a dice lying beside his fallen yami. He picked it up saying,

"This lookes familar, where have I heard of such a lame attack strategy anyway?"

"I don't know," Bakura said, as he sat up, still rubbing his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked, as he turned to him.

"I believe so," Bakura winced.

The two suddenly turned to see Duke Develin walking up to them laughing. "Why isn't this a cute sight."

Suddenly he snatched the dice from Bakura's hand, placing it back in his pocket.

"Was it you screaming?" Ryou asked.

"Screaming? No, it wasn't me...but I heard it, I came over here to check it out," Duke simply said.

Suddenly the scream sounded again, this time louder.

"Somebody help me," the voice yelled.

"That soundes like-," Duke started, but was suddenly silenced by Tristan karate chopping him.

"Thank God, it wasn't me this time," Bakura muttered.

Duke fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tristan...what were you thinking?" Ryou asked.

"That's for trying to pry your filthy hands in between me and my precious Serenity," Tristan said, with his foot placed upon Duke's back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura suddenly blurted out.

"As if you don't know," Tristan slyly said.

"You're mental," Ryou said, as he and his yami helped up Duke.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey and Tea ran to the railing of the pier, where they heard the scream come from. The five looked over the edge, when Yugi suddenly yelled, 

"Who's down there?"

There was silence. Tea covered her mouth with her hands, fearing the worst.

Joey glanced over at Yugi saying, "I'll go check it out for you, ok Yug?"

Yugi nodded,

Yami only replied, "I think this is dangerous."

"Duh," Yugi said.

"That's why I should go," Yami suggested.

"No, I should go," Tristan said from behind them, "Because you all know you would be no where without me."

"Oh brother," Seto said.

"Wow, you think of me as you're brother, I'm flattered. Because of that I'm going to start calling you by your real name Kaiba. And Yugi, I'm now leader so step aside," Tristan laughed.

"No," Tea said,

but then Yugi hushed her and whispered in her ear,

"If he goes, then there's a chance he won't come back."

Yugi turned to Tristan saying, "Go for it Tristan, we believe in you."

"Not," Bakura muttered, as he andRyou carried Duke towards them.

Suddenly the voice yelled again, however this time they could tell who it was.

"Mai," Joey gasped.

Joey jumped over board into the water, Tristan following behind them. Seto only glanced over the edge.

* * *

Down in the water Joey was swimming about, shouting, "Mai...Mai, where are ya?" 

Tristan wasn't to far from him, saying, "Ok...all I have to do is find Mai first, and I'll be a hero, I'll be number one."

Joey suddenly saw an empty boat, out in the distance. So he started swimming towards the boat. Thunder was sounding, as the two of them swam out farther out into the ocean, which was started to become enraged. The waves started getting bigger, smashing into the two of them.

"Joey...you Ok, buddy," Tristan yelled over the storm.

"My name's not Buddy, and it's not incrediboy either, it's Joey," Joey yelled in response.

((author: Please don't get mad at me, I couldn't resist. I saw "the incredibles"...and I just had to put that in...sorry.))

Joey kept submerging below the water, gasping for air everytime he came up. _Mai, I'd do anything for you...I just pray you're alive_, Joey thought.

* * *

To be continued... 

Author: Okay...again, I'm trying to revise...erm, sorry if I didn't do a good job. I however think it's better than it was so...yeah.


	3. Disappearing friends

Aoi: Ok, chapter three, hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the Tristan bashing, but I'm having so much fun...you know what, I'm NOT sorry...I hate Tristan Taylor...so much. It's not even funny, actually it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ha...I said it so there.

* * *

Chapter three

Disappearing Friends

* * *

"Can you see them?"

"No," Yugi replied.

"How about now?"

"No," Seto answered

"Oh, I hope they're ok, or at least Joey."

"Shut up, you foolish girl," Bakura said to Tea.

"Sorry, I'm worried, one of my best friends are out in that," she said as she pointed to the raging ocean.

* * *

Suddenly it started to rain, and the wind picked up. Both Yugi and Yami's blond strands blew straight into their eyes. Tea only shielded herself by crossing her arms, like an "X". Ryou and Bakura still held onto Duke, trying to keep him from blowing away. ((Aoi: Ok, maybe the storm wasn't that bad.)) Seto only crossed his arms, still staring at the raging storm.

* * *

Joey suddenly spotted someone floating out in the ocean. So he started swimming faster, not caring about the danger he was going into. Tristan would occasionally glance back, at the disappearing shore.

"Hey, Buddy...we should probably turn back, the storm's starting to look bad."

"My name's not Buddy, it's incredi- I mean, Joey"

"Ok, Buddy," Tristan kept yelling over the storm.

Joey kept swimming on, closer and closer towards the floating body.

* * *

**"JOEY!"** Tea yelled, while gripping the rail with one of her hands.

**"Yeah, Joey!"** Yugi also yelled, then whispered, "and Tristan"

**"Are you Ok?"** Yami yelled the rest of Yugi's sentence.

"This is starting to look really bad for our dear chum," Ryou suddenly said.

Bakura suddenly noticed that Ryou wasn't helping him hold up Duke. So he smacked him in the back of head saying, "Help me you fool, or suffer the consequences." So Ryou grabbed one of Duke's arms, with his free hand.

"I should leave," Seto said.

So suddenly Seto turned and started walking when Tea suddenly grabbed his arm. Seto stopped and glanced back at her.

"Let go, Gardner."

"No, once in your life, could you care about someone other than yourself," Tea cried.

Seto thought for a moment.

"Hmm? There's no one else _is there_, you only care about yourself...because you're selfish," Tea added.

"No, I don't just care about myself, cause I care about Mokuba. But I think you're the one who forgot," Seto laughed.

"Hey Kaiba, why the long pause," Yugi asked.

"I was thinking about how cute it was that Gardner-," Seto began.

"Has a huge crush on you," Ryou blurted out, but then covered his mouth with both of his hands, saying, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Tea's face turned red, from blushing, which was hard to see, for the fact that the only light was the from the flashes of lightning. Bakura suddenly started snickering, then stopped, to say, "But I thought you liked-," Tea slapped her hand over his mouth. Seto only arched one of his eyebrows. Yugi and Yami had shocked, confused faces. Tea started awkwardly laughing, as she looked at the two, then at Seto.

"What a funny joke, you two are so funny...like I would like such an arrogant, spoiled, mean...," Tea blurted out ((Aoi: While Tea was listing more mean things to say about Kaiba, Bakura was mouthing something to him. Seto stared at him for a moment. Then glanced at Tea with a look of disgust, then back at Bakura. After a few moments a wickedgrin appearedupon his face.)) "...cold, careless, unfriendly," Tea was suddenly cut off, by Seto taking her hand from his arm. Then kissing her, on the mouth. This caught her off guard, Yugi also. Yugi suddenly looked angry, and cleared his throat. Seto pulled away from her, and turned away from the group, to wipe his mouth off...of course.

"As I thought...disgusting."

Tea stood there, her face completely red. It was as if she were off in another world, the reason why she didn't hear his other comment. Bakura fell to ground laughing, and rolling about. Then started pointing, at Tea. Ryou was laughing also, however was still bracing up Duke. Yami looked around thinking, _Hey, there's a storm raging around us. And yet no one cares, and if Yugi doesn't care...I guess I don't care.'_

Duke started opening his eyes, when it started to rain.

"Uh...my head," Duke said, because of the headache he now had.Ryou glanced over to see Duke come to, and smiled.

"Um...our chum, is awake," Ryou spoke up.

"He's not my chum," Bakura said under his breath, still rolling around.

Suddenly he rolled off of the pier. A yell could be heard, but it soon turned to laughter. As it was silenced by the sounds of waves crashing into the pier. Everyone covered their mouths as if they were going to gasp, well everyone but Kaiba. That's when Yami noticed.

"Where did Kaiba go," he asked Yugi.

Yugi started looking around, and said, "I don't know...what am I suppose to magically know where that jerk is twenty-four/ seven? Huh?"

Yami, Ryou, Tea and Duke were just staring at Yugi.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

Aoi: -sits on bed- Ok, now wasn't that a good chapter?

Joey: Yeah, except for da fact dat you left me wit Tristan, and everyone forgot 'bout me.

Aoi: -shrugs-

Tristan: -from another room- Buddy! Where are you

Joey: I'm not here-hides-

Aoi: Review, and be sure to read the next chapter...Oh yeah, sorry for such a short chapter...You know what I'm not sorry, get off of my back. Calm down, Aoi. Calm down.

Bye.


	4. Let's all go to sleep

Aoi: -draws Bakura- You're fun to draw.

Bakura: It's only because I look so wicked awesome.

Ryou: Draw me next. Ooh, ooh...please draw me next. I want to be drawn ever so much.

Aoi: Ok.

Tristan: -walks in- Hey guys.

Bakura: Oh great.

Tristan: Why tomb raider, I didn't know you cared, I'm so flattered.

Aoi: Whoa, Ok...this is chapter four. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can. Remember, review after you read, and please tell your friends.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this story idea.

* * *

Chapter four

Let's all go to sleep

* * *

Joey suddenly swam out towards the body, which appeared to be Mai, floating on her stomach.

"Mai, no," Joey cried.

"Mai? I don't see any Mai," Tristan said.

"Dat's cause you're lookin' da wrong way, Dumba-," Joey suddenly stopped himself,

and swam up closer to where Mai was. Tristan was doggy paddling behind him. Suddenly Tristan dunked Joey's head under the water. Joey's arms flopped, and thrashed about, trying to pull himself over the water. Tristan was only laughing. Joey finally poked his head over, to glare at Tristan.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Joey, priceless," Tristan laughed.

"Dat's not da only ding dat's gonna ta be priceless," Joey mumbled.

Tristan suddenly put Joey in a headlock, causing his blond friend to try to pull away.

"I swear, when I get outtah dis mess, an' save...oh my God, Mai," Joey suddenly remembered.

Suddenly he started swimming towards Mai once more, Tristan following close behind him.

* * *

"Bakura," Yugi yelled.

"Where are you," Yami shouted.

Ryou was pacing back and forth nervously saying to himself, "Please be ok, please be ok."

Duke only twirled a strand of his black hair, that hung lose from his pony tail, watching all of this.

"So...where's Joey," Duke asked.

"Ohmigosh," Ryou exclaimed.

"Joey...we forgot Joey, we are terrible, terrible friends that deserve to die," Tea screamed.

"Speak for yourself," Yugi muttered.

* * *

Just as Joey reached Mai, he flipped her body over, then stared at her in confusion.

"What's up Joe Meister?" Tristan asked, as he swam up behind his blond friend.

Joey suddenly ripped a note off of the _Mai Dummy_ and read:

* * *

"Dear young Joseph Wheeler,

I knew you'd take da bate. To dink dat da numbuh one way ta catch a duelist is ta attack his heart.

Well, I just wanted ta ask ya a question. Are ya scared?...Continued on back."

Joey suddenly flipped the paper over, then read:

"Ya should be...cause da Pegasus has ya."

* * *

Tristan had a confused look on his face, and Joey only scratched his head in confusion.

"What da world," Joey asked. ((Aoi: Ok...I might be over doing Joey's accent a little too much...but who cares)).

Suddenly both Joey and Tristan were sucked under water. Under the surface, was a giant underwater fortress. Which opened up and sucked them in.

All that ran through Joey's mind was, _Oh God no, The last human being I'm going to see before I die... is Tristan...please God, don't let it end this way._

All that ran through Tristan head was, _I saw a bunch of coconuts, diddily diddily diddily diddily, they were bouncing 'cross the road, dum dum dum dum. Big ones, Small ones, ones the size of your head...etc._

* * *

"We can't forget about Kaiba, guys, he's also missing," Ryou wined.

"Shut up, Ryou," Yugi yelled, "I have to be able to think."

Yami suddenly heard something, a cracking noise.

"Um...Yugi," Yami whispered, while tapping Yugi on the shoulder.

"Shut it, Yami...thinking in progress right now," Yugi said.

"But Yugi"

"Yami, don't make me hurt you"

"But Yugi"

"Yami...I'm warning you"

"Yu-"

"YAMI, SHUT UP," Yugi yelled.

Yami was quiet, everyone was shocked, and stared at Yugi as he thought. Suddenly the whole pier collapse, causing them all to crash into the water. Along with debris of course. Their screams were drowned out by the storm, however.

* * *

Last thoughts:

Yugi, _I blame Joey. If I hadn't gotten me out of bed this morning...none of this would've happened. Arg...if I ever see him again, then I'm going to hit him. Hahaha that would be great wouldn't it. Oh, I can't blame this on him, I should blame Kaiba...it was his bet. Or should I blame Yami for not telling that the wood would give way. No, It just hit me...I blame Tristan. Why? Because he's Tristan...somehow this is his fault._

* * *

Ryou, _Well...This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the endMy only friend, the end _

_Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again ((Hey...why not sing out your last thoughts...oh, by the way...this is about Bakura. oh yeah, I don't own this song...it's from "the doors", yeah.))_

* * *

Tea, _Oh, well at least my secret will go to the grave with me. Oh, if only Yami had told me, instead of Yugi...then this might've not happened. Well, at least Tristan wasn't here to torment us._

* * *

Duke, _How'd I get in this mess. Seriously, I was just going for a walk and this happened. Which sucks, now stupid Tristan will destroy Serenity. Poor Girl, she can't think on her own. Stupid, Stupid Tristan...arg, I just wish he would burst into flames...oh, that would be nice wouldn't it._

* * *

Yami, _I hate this part of the process...I should just go back inside of the puzzle and wait this all out. But poor, poor, Yugi. I can't just let him die, hmm...what to do? I don't know what to do, I'm so confused...I just hope we all make it out ok in the end. Well, I just need to look on the bright side of everything...I'm Mr. Brightside. ((Aoi: Title of a song, that I didn't write...arg.))_

* * *

Aoi: Ok...well, I stuck a few songs in there...I couldn't resist myself. Anyway, what did you guys think...I mean, I'm in a bit of a writer's block...so bare with me.

Yugi: I'm so mean in this story.

Aoi: No...I could've made you meaner.

Yugi: Really?

Aoi: Yep.

Joey: Do ya really dink dat I talk dat way.

Ryou: if you're wondering what he said then it's-

Joey: Hey...cut it.

Ryou: My greatest apologies.

Joey: good.

Aoi: Well...be sure to read the next chappie of this story...bye.


	5. The Theater

Aoi: Sorry guys I haven't updated I've been...procrastinating.

Yugi: You can say that again.

Aoi: Anyways...just wanna tell you guys I'm going to point out something for this story,

Bakura/Ryou, Yami Bakura/Bakura... It just seems easier this way.

Yugi: That's simple enough...

Aoi: Anyways, I noticed that my story is going to turn horror...yeah, it was the only way to conquer my writer's block. , I might not be good at the whole scary thing...but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, sadly or Linkin Park's song 'One Step Closer;'...but I do own this story. So back off you story stealers...however if you did own something strangely similar to this, then my highest apologies.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Theater

* * *

Yugi's eyes began to slowly open, his vision blurry at first. After blinking a few time he realized that he wasn't dead. Quickly he sat up, seeing, strangely enough, his friends all near him. However they were all unconscious at the moment.

"This is all too weird."

When he looked about at his surroundings, his vision more focused.

Around him it was completely dark, except for the single light bulb that hung above his head. Yugi stood to his feet, brushing himself off.

"That's weird, I'm not wet."

None of this was making any sense at all. How long had he been sleep? This was the question that was indeed on his mind. Yugi ran by to Joey's side and started shaking him lightly, trying to wake him.

"Joey wake up," Yugi said as he started shaking him more, wishing that he would stir.

Joey's eyes started to open, "Yug?" he asked when the first person he saw was Yugi.

"Am I dead?"

Yugi shook his head, "No...you're not dead. But I don't know where we are."

* * *

That's when the lights shot on, and the room was visible. They were in the lobby to a movie theater. This was all too weird. All of the others were beginning to stir. Seto couldn't believe that he was trapped in a movie theater with these _"geeks"._ They all were now standing, staring at the dark hallway before them that led to the movies. It was Joey, Yugi, Tea, Yami, Tristan, Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Duke all together.

* * *

"So, who's going first?" Tea asked.

"Um," Ryou began, glancing about. Something about this movie theater didn't give him a great feel of comfort. He swallowed hard as he glanced over at his yami. Bakura just looked about, he didn't see the point of even being here.

"Hmph," Seto muttered as he started walking towards the dark hallway.

* * *

"Ooh, Mr. _I'm so brave not afraid of anything too good to hang out with losers_, is going off by himself cause he's too good for us," Tristan joked.

"What the hell?" Bakura asked looking over at Tristan.

"Who are you calling a loser," Joey asked slightly annoyed.

"Us," Tristan simply replied.

"Don't tie me in with the likes of you," Bakura hissed as he grabbed Ryou's arm, dragging him into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

"So...it's just the six of us," Yugi sighed, wishing that Tristan didn't make them get seperated.

"You know it would be wise for all of us to be together," Yami whispered to his hikari.

"I know."

"So shouldn't we try to stay together?"

Yugi was really annoyed right now, after all it wasn't even his idea to be out of bed right now.

"Yugi...Yugi...hikari?"

"Why don't you just shut it, other me," Yugi snapped.

Yami was taken aback by Yugi's anger. He really didnt' know if it were his fault or not.

"Um...right," the pharaoh whispered to himself as he began to slink into the shadows.

* * *

Duke looked about as he slightly twirled a strand of his raven colored hair, his arms crossed. He glanced over at Joey to see him staring into the darkness, then at Yugi seeing how annoyed he was. He glanced at Tea to see her sneaking up behind Joey, then at Tristan who was just acting like a moron. Duke shook his head at all of this.

"I know one thing for sure. I'm not going to just stand around here wait for something to come and find me," Duke commented.

Joey' eyes widened at this, was there actually a chance for them being found by an unwanted person...Pegasus. He remembered how that a dummy was placed in the ocean to look like Mai. It angered him more and more.

"Wait...come? Find? Stand?" Tristan suddenly asked a pause between every word, just trying to get a laugh. No one was laughing, no instead they were all staring at him.

"For once could you at least pretend to be serious," Duke asked.

"Yeah, an' people say I'm dense," Joey snickered.

* * *

Seto walked down the dark hallway, looking about at his surrounding. The only thing lighting his way were the dim lights that showed from the movie information signs that hung above every theater door. The CEO glanced up to see on of the signs read _'Brother Dearest'_. It really didn't concern him until he heard a faint voice. A voice calling to him.

_"Seto,"_ it faintly said.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, could it be? Of course not he finally concluded.

_"Big brother...help me,"_

The voice was bit clearer now, he knew exactly who it was.

"Mokuba," Seto whispered, then quickly ran into the theater, pushing the doors open.

* * *

"Bakura," Ryou whispered.

_No answer._

"Bakura,"

_No answer._

"Ba..." he began only to be cut off by Bakura slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Now you're going to shut up," Bakura quietly hissed into Ryou's ear, "Yes, you're going to shut up like a good little hikari...other wise you might get hurt."

Ryou nodded his head quickly, however cringed at the warm feeling of Bakura's breath in his ear. Then the two continued tip-toeing down the hall. Bakura could've sworn that he saw the tip of the tail of Kaiba's trench coat. However he wasn't too sure, so he sent Ryou to go see.

He carefully walked over to the door leading to the movie theater, glancing back at his Yami, Bakura, swallowing hard. Then glanced back at the door. Honestly...what was the worst thing that could be in there? Well the worse thing that could be in there could be a zombie or a ghost...or Bakura. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, of course none of those things would be in there...that's all he had to keep telling himself.

Bakura was beginning to get slightly annoyed with Ryou, mainly because of his procrastination. He felt that the little ivory haired teen should've opened the door by now. It was really beginning to drive his patience.

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

"Could you be any slower?" Bakura angrily hissed.

_Just like before..._

Ryou tried pushing open the door, with no success. "Um, it appears to be locked," he awkwardly chuckled. Bakura quickly ran over to where Ryou was, threatening, "If I can open this door...you better hope I can't open this door."

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

"Do you hear something," Bakura suddenly asked, turning his head in the direction of the music.

The two walked towards the music, however it suddenly stopped. The two stopped dead in their tracks, Bakura's hand slightly on his hip, while all of his weight was supported to the opposite leg. Ryou sort of stood behind Bakura, his hands clinging to the back of the tomb raider's shirt. Bakura only rolled his eyes at this. The music suddenly could be heard again.

_I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

"Let's go," Bakura said, as he grabbed hold to Ryou's wrist, pulling him off into the right direction. Ryou almost tripping because of this action. "Come one," Bakura continued to hiss.

* * *

Seto stared into the darkness, the tops of the backs of the seats were barely visible. He simply took a deep breath at this. Then it happened, letters started flashing on the big screen. The CEO managed to see this out of the corner of his eye.

'_t...o...b...e...a...l...o...n...e...,...t...o...f...e...e...l...t...h...e...p...a...i...n...,...t...o...k...n...o...w...y...o...u...r...o...n...l...y...l...o...v...e...,...i...s...a...p...a...w...n...i...n...m...y...g...a...m...e,' _scrolled on the screen. Seto looked over all of this to see that it spelled out:

'_To be alone, to feel the pain, to know your only love, is a pawn in my game.'_

Seto stared at these words in horror, however being slowly replaced by anger. Then the screen went black. He was shocked by this...but soon saw that more letters were scrolling on the screen.

'_T...h...i...s... i...s... m...y... w...o...r...l...d... n...o...w...,... a...n...d... I... c...o...n...t...r...o...l... t...h...e... r...u...l...e...s...,'_

reading: _'This is my world now, and I control the rules.'_

"And what are these so called rules," Seto demanded to know.

The letters continuing to scroll:

'_1. You can't escape..._

_2. You shall die..._

_3. I always win...'_

Seto was about to reply to the message when suddenly the screen went black once more, more letters scrolling up there. However this time when they scrolled they were written in blood red.

'_Peek-a-boo, I see you'_

* * *

A yell could be heard. Yugi and his friends suddenly turned their heads in the direction. All of their arguing had completely stopped.

"Kaiba," Yugi stated, then started running in the direction shouting, "KAIBA!"

* * *

Bakura and Ryou had also stopped to glance in the direction of the yell. Surprisingly it was from the direction they had already passed. Would they turn back to see if Seto Kaiba were okay? Or would they continue to follow the music they called them in a different direction.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense_

"Let's keep going," Bakura said as he ushered Ryou into another direction. Ryou only nodded at this, keeping his pace even with that of Bakura's. Not wanting to be left behind, besides...it wasn't like Bakura was going to leave him behind anyways.

_I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

The two disappearing deeper into the darkness of the hallway. Not realizing that they were walking into something bigger than they could possibly handle.

* * *

Aoi: Well, that was it...chapter five. Whoo hoo, did you enjoy it? I did...surprisingly enough, I actually thought that I had given up on this story. Anyways, there are a few cliffies in the chapter.

Yugi: Yeah, I kinda noticed.

Aoi: Anyways, look forward to chapter six. And please review...


	6. Let's Split Up

Aoi: I'm in a good mood, so I'm just going to go ahead and type out this chapter. YAY!

Yugi: I'm surprised...

Aoi: Why?

Yugi: Because you're like one of the biggest procrastinators there are.

Aoi; That's it...get out.

Yugi: What?

Aoi: -replaces Yugi with Mokuba- Now this is more like it. -smiles-

Mokuba: whoo hoo, I'm important!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I mean seriously if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

* * *

Chapter Six

Let's Split Up

* * *

All Yugi heard was the sound of his feet pounding onto the soft carpeted floor of the theater, searching for where the yell came from. But all of the signs looked the same. They were all... blank. Joey had been running behind Yugi, calling out, "Hey Yug, wait up."

Yugi stopped, there was no point, but he didn't want to give up. Joey finally caught up with him, so that he was in front of his tri-colored haired friend. All Yugi could do was fall to his knees. Tears forming in his eyes. After all Yugi was always thought of as the overly emotional type. Joey stooped down to his level, placing his hand on the shoulder of his friend.

"Aw, Yug it's gonna be okay," Joey assured.

Yugi didn't look at his friend, he only continued looking at the floor.

"I should've kept us together," Yugi cried.

"Man, it's not you're fault...you gotta remember dat,"

Yugi glanced up at his friend to see him giving him a friendly smile. The saddened teen managed to give a smile, "Thanks."

* * *

"Damn, the song stopped," Bakura cursed as he clinched his fist.

Ryou looked down at his fist then up at him. His gaze later returning to the darkness.

"So now what do we do?" Ryou asked.

Bakura bit his lip to think, this was all so frustrating. So he leaned up against the wall so he could get probably a better look at their current situation. Ryou leaned back beside him, then let himself slide down to the floor. His hands in his lap, as he glanced up at Bakura. He hoped that he could figure everything out. But sometimes his better judgement was clouded by anger.

Ryou's nose suddenly twitched, he smelled something nice, quickly he got up to his feet. Bakura gave his hikari a puzzled look. Ryou's tongue was just about hanging out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Bakura suddenly asked.

"Food, I smell food...I'm so hungry," he whined.

"Hungry? How the hell can you be hungry...you ate before we left,"

"And do you know how long ago that was?" Ryou asked.

_No answer._

"That's what I thought," Ryou laughed then started running off in the direction of the smell.

Bakura was left startled for a moment, then realized what was going on, he couldn't let Ryou run off by himself. If something happened to Ryou...then something would happen to him.

"Fool," he thought aloud as he chased after the starving teen.

* * *

He finally caught up with Ryou to see him munching on popcorn from a bag which had been set in front of the cracked theater door.

"What on earth," Bakura asked as he dropped down on one knee to get a closer look at Ryou. He seriously didn't think that the teen was serious.

Ryou gave him a playful grin, then continued eating. Bakura was tempted so he took a bite, he hadn't really eaten popcorn before.

"It's good...yes?" Ryou asked.

Bakura simply nodded then continued eating.

* * *

Tristan suddenly blurted out, "Since our leader is emotionally distressed-"

"I'm not distressed-"

"And can not continue leading us-"

"But I can," Yugi corrected.

Tristan ignored all of this, then turned back the remaining people in the group.

"So I elect myself the new leader," Tristan proclaimed.

"Uh, are you sure dat's da best idea," Joey asked.

"Yes... yes I do," Tristan flatly replied, "Any-ways...let's split up gang,"

"Um...Tristan, just to let you know...this isn't Scooby-Doo," Tea reminded as she sweat dropped.

"Sure it's not," Tristan replied quite sarcastically, "**Now split up!**"

Everyone was so stunned by the actions that no one objected, they were all about to dart off indifferent directions when Tristan suddenly stopped them.

"Hold up...I'm going to split us up," Tristan commented, "Okay, Joey and Yami you go that way. Duke and Yugi, go that way...while me and Tea will continue down this path."

Every eye was on Tristan at the point.

"Oh...kay," Yugi commented after glancing over at Duke. This would be different.

* * *

Suddenly the door behind where Ryou was eating started to slowly open, Bakura caught this out of the corner of his eye. At first he didn't noticed it, however after a double take he realized what was going on.

"Damn," he said as he quickly grabbed Ryou's hand, trying to pull him to his feet.

Ryou was startled by all of this, to the point even when he fell over on Bakura. The two of them toppling to the floor. Bakura's head snapped over in the direction of the opening door, he not being able to get up because of the fact that Ryou's body was lied over his.

"When I tell you...you get up and run," Bakura whispered, "Just don't panic."

All of his words were whispered so quickly, that you had to listen to fully understand what he was saying. It was quite a shame that when the hikaries and yamies were separate that the millennium items lost a lot of their power. So calling upon the powers of the shadow realm was actually impossible.

Ryou suddenly glanced over his shoulder to see what he was afraid of. The door was more ajar now, allowing him to see their assailant. He suddenly went limp, falling over on Bakura.

"What the-" Bakura began, then noticed that Ryou had fainted.

He turned staring in the direction that Ryou had looked, the same direction that had scared him so much.

* * *

Bakura's scream could be heard through out the theater. Tea stopped, to look cowardly about, fear was written all over her.

"Uh...Tristan, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That scream"

"Nuh uh,"

"Oh...are you sure?"

"Tea, I'm absolutely, positively one hundred percent sure...there was no scream, you are imagining things," Tristan promised.

Tea thought for a moment, then sighed, hoping for once in her life that Tristan was right.

* * *

Yugi and Duke also stopped when they heard the scream, they looked at each other for a moment then ran towards the source. Nothing was more important than making sure that Bakura wasn't hurt. Not because they saw him as a friend...no of course not. It was mainly because they didn't want Ryou to be hurt.

"Yugi...wait up," Duke called out, so surprised that Yugi could run so fast.

It was even more a surprise because of Yugi's size. Yugi however didn't stop, he cared about everyone...and wasn't going to be bossed around by anyone.

"Why don't you just shut it, Duke!" Yugi shouted without looking back.

* * *

He finally saw a corner approaching, and they'd be closer to Bakura. Closer to help him. To make sure that their dear friend, Ryou, wasn't harmed.

"Almost there," Duke assured Yugi.

However Yugi wasn't listening, he already knew that...he was really getting tired of Duke telling him what he already knew. He just wanted to tell Duke exactly how angry he was making him at the moment, but Yugi was too kind for that. So instead he kept it to himself.

_Left_

_Right_

_Left_

_Right_

Went their footsteps. The sound of their feet pounding on the floor. Their heavy breathing. Around the corner they soon went only to run into someone else.

* * *

After the impact, it took them about two minutes to remember what they were doing. Yugi still rubbing his head, wincing as he did so. Duke simply knocked a strand of his raven hair out of his emerald eyes, then looked over at who they bumped into. It was Ryou, he had also been stunned by the crash.

"Ryou...you're covered...covered," Duke stammered.

"In blood," Yugi finished.

Ryou looked down at himself, he was completely drenched in blood. All he could do was cry into his hands.

"Ryou what happened?" Yugi demanded to know.

The ivory haired teen opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, only whimpers. Duke was seriously concerned.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not a scratch," he managed to say, then glanced back in the direction that he just came from. "He told me...told me...to run...so I ran...but then I came back...I'm such a coward," he sobbed, "I ran again...he needed me...and I ran."

Both Yugi and Duke looked at each other, then back at Ryou. They were actually in disbelief.

"Where's...Bakura?" Duke asked.

"He's NOT HERE," Ryou sobbed, banging his head on to the carpeted floor of the theater.

Yugi rolled his eyes, of course he wasn't here...what he needed was real information. So far he figured that he wasn't going to get that from Ryou. Quickly he stood to his feet, starting to walk towards the direction that Ryou had just ran from. Duke was trying his best to comfort Ryou, patting his back with the firmness of his hand.

Ryou glanced up when Yugi had passed by him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out what scared you," Yugi simply replied, then continued walking. However he was forced to stop when he felt the feeling of Ryou grabbing onto his leg. The tri-colored teen glanced back to see Ryou. He looked puzzled, however the fear on Ryou's face said enough.

"You can't go Yugi...he'll get you too. He'll hurt you," Ryou cried, however tried to control himself to the point where his voice was audible.

"I have to," Yugi replied, "Maybe there's a chance of helping Bakura...that's what you want right?"

Ryou released Yugi's leg, then nodded his head. Duke wasn't too fond of being near Ryou at the moment, anymore that was. There was just too much blood. The blood staining his clothes, his skin...a high chance of it getting in his hair. Ryou especially had blood in his hair, his long ivory hair. Blood was even stained on his face...he was covered in the stuff.

"Duke...find the others," Yugi commanded.

Duke nodded, then quickly stood. Next taking Ryou by the hand to help him to his feet. Ryou never smiled, he just kept the same expression on his face. A broken expression, tears streaming down his cheeks. He trying to keep his cries under control...which was extremely difficult for him to do at the moment. Yugi couldn't look at Ryou, this was already hard for him. Trying to stay calm, trying not to get to attached.

* * *

"Yami...I need your help," Yugi finally admitted to himself as he walked down that lonely hallway. He kept seeing that same expression on Ryou's face. The expression of sadness. Tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Well...I guess it's a good thing I'm alone," Yugi stammered to himself.

"Yug?" Joey said.

Yugi looked up to see the blond teen who looked quite concerned. In a quick motion Yugi hugged Joey, then pulled away looking up at Joey. Wiping the tears away from his eyes. Joey didn't understand.

"Yug...are ya hurt?" Joey asked, as he quickly started looking for the source of the blood on Yugi's leg.

Yugi shook his head, then wailed, "No...it's Bakura. Something happened to him. And I was hoping I could find him." It was beginning to get harder for him to speak, "I can't do this alone."

"Well, dat's why I'm here buddy," Joey managed to smile, trying his best to cheer Yugi up.

Yugi nodded, then tried to give a smile...but it still wasn't possible. That's when he remembered that he was running out of time, and with Joey here with him...he could do anything he set his mind to. The teen gave Joey a very serious look then said, "We need to seriously keep moving...or the guy who hurt Bakura's going to be long gone."

Joey nodded in agreement, then started running in the direction that Yugi was heading towards. Yugi making sure not to lag too far behind, since he was still tired from running earlier.

"I just need ta find Yami again," Joey added.

* * *

Aoi: Okay, that was Chapter Six...I hope you enjoyed it...I did. . I'm so glad that I'm out of that writer's block. But there's no telling when another one will pop up...so I'm trying to finish this story as quickly as possible.

Mokuba: I like this...but what happened?

Aoi: About what?

Mokuba: Never mind...anyways to find out what happened to Bakura, my brother and Yami...read the upcoming chapter, please.

Aoi: And remember to review...I love them so much.


	7. Unspoken Apologies

Aoi: haha, thank you all for the reviews...I liked them a lot.

Mokuba: Yeah, I mean...this story is cool in my opinion, even though I'm not in it...heh

Aoi: you don't know...I might actually stick you in it.

Mokuba: Riiight.

Disclaimer: I'm kinda getting tired of writing this, but here I go. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, no matter how much I cry, or plead, or hope, or dream...I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Unspoken Apologies

* * *

Yugi and Joey were still running down the hallway. Actually Joey was leading, since he had the best idea of where Yami was probably at the moment. Through out all of this, Yugi was still trying his best to not let insanity take hold of him, all of this was just way too much for him. Finally he just stopped. Dropping down to his knees. Joey had the feeling that Yugi wasn't following him. Quickly he turned around to see his friend, sobbing into his hands.

"Yug?" he asked as he quickly ran over to his side.

"Joey...I don't think I can go on. It's just too much," he whimpered.

Joey suddenly picked Yugi up by his shirt collar, shaking him.

"Yugi, snap out of it and shut up," Joey shouted at him after he had stopped.

Yugi was quiet, and staring at Joey. In disbelief actually. He couldn't believe that Joey would do this. Joey released his grip, dropping Yugi down to his feet. Yugi's hand quickly went to his own neck, feeling a sore spot because of his friend's action.

"I'm sorry Yug, but if you give up hope. Then what do any of us have left. I mean, you always have hope, an' if you don't then dat means dat we're in a pretty hopeless situation."

Yugi nodded, he knew that Joey was right. He did have to stay strong, it was selfish of him thinking he could take the easy way out.

* * *

"Tea?"

"What is it Tristan?"

"I was wondering...well, If you wanted to...um...er," Tristan began.

Tea stopped and looked over at him, she was slightly baffled to what he was going to ask. Tristan continued stuttering, to the point where nothing he said was understandable. Tea was really confused. Suddenly he leaned forward placing a deep kiss on her. She quickly pushing him away yelled, **"Tristan what the hell!"**

Tristan wiped off his own lips, then tried to think of a lie to justify his reasons.

"What?"

**"Why did you kiss me!"**

"I didn't kiss you," Tristan simply stated.

**"Yes you did!"**

"No, I didn't...Tea, you are really confused...first you're hearing noises, and now you're claiming that I kissed you. You need to come back to reality and stop fantasying about me. I mean, I know I'm dead sexy...but it just wouldn't work out between us...I'm sorry,"Tristan lightly chuckled.

Tea only stared at him, then shook her head.

"Tristan you're lucky that I value our friendship," She spat at him.

"What about Joey?" Tristan asked, as he grinned at Tea.

This caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Uh,"

"Yeah, Joey...don't you remember...all those times you would talk to me during all of those tournaments," Tristan reminded.

Tea didn't look at him, "Tristan...I told you that because I thought you were my friend."

Her voice slightly quivered. "Please don't tell anyone Tristan."

"What? That you want him to take your innocence? Should I put it in a nicer way?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think so," Tea whispered.

"Okay...that you want him and you to have some hot-" Tea suddenly slammed her hand over Tristan's mouth. She evilly glared at him, there had never been more hatred in her eyes.

"Tristan...you're going to shut up...you're going to not say another word," she threatened.

Tristan stared blankly at her, never removing his gaze. In a quick motion, he shoved her away from him. This causing her to tumble down to the ground.

"Tea, how clumsy of you," he commented as he held out his hand to help her up.

Tea couldn't believe this guy, she honestly couldn't. But she didn't protest as she took his extended hand, he helping her up.

"So I can't tell anyone about Joey...but you never said anything about your little crush on Kaiba," Tristan grinned.

Tea only gave him a look, a look that screamed many things. _Things_ _that young children shouldn't know of...and that would make people want to analyze your mind for thinking like that_.

This didn't bother Tristan, he thought frankly that Tea was coming onto him. He pitied her at the moment, because his heart already belonged to another. Serenity of course.

* * *

Duke continued helping Ryou along, however it seemed as if the ivory haired boy just had given up. To the point where his crying just wouldn't stop. This was actually starting to slightly annoy Duke. He wanted more than anything just to yell '_shut up_' to him...but he contained his anger.

"It's my fault," Ryou cried out, "It's all my fault!"

"No Ryou," Duke began, "It's not your fault...you shouldn't be beating up on yourself."

"But it is...if I hadn't listened...if I didn't run," Ryou began, then greatly winced.

"What's wrong?" Duke suddenly asked with great concern.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine Duke," Ryou lied, as he held his side in pain.

Duke suddenly lifted up the side of his shirt so he could inspect the cause of his friend's pain.

"You lied to us...you **did** get hurt," Duke shouted, "You're bleeding!"

"I didn't tell you because you'd automatically blame it on Bakura...when he wasn't the one that hurt me," Ryou explained, while gritting his teeth through the pain. Not just physical but also mental and emotional.

"We need to get you some help," Duke quickly said as he looked at the trickles of sweat that rolled down the other teen's face.

Ryou was beginning to feel even weaker, his vision getting blurry. His complexion growing paler. Duke really didn't like the looks of this.

"Hold on," he said, then started yelling, **"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP US!"**

* * *

The darkness of the hallway was giving a slight eerie feeling that seemed to just come upon the pharaoh. He didn't like it, not one bit. But he and Joey had made an agreement, that they would separate so they could cover more ground.

'_I'm such a fool...we're suppose to stick together...if the group is separated then there's a higher chance that they'll be eliminated more easily_,' he thought to himself, _'I'm so foolish_' He came to a halt when he heard something. It sounded like a child's laughter. _'What is a child doing in a theater like this...I doubt that they are here to see a movie'_ The child's laughter continued sounding through the hallway, a bit faint...but still audible. Yami was now curious to where the source was. His pace quickened a bit, it was more of an obsession to find out where it was coming from.

"_You have taken away the trust  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart  
Past and present are one in her head  
You're the ghost haunting through her heart"_

The closer he got, the clearer the words were becoming.

"_Take my hand as I wonder through  
All my life I gave to you  
Take my hand as I wonder through_

_All my love I gave to you"_ the children sang.

Yami stopped at this, something wasn't right. Something wasn't right about that song. It was something about the darkness of the hallway, and the echoing of the words that made him really wish he wasn't alone. His breathing was slightly heavier as he continued his way down the hall. Now looking around, hoping that he was truly alone. He figured it was better to know that you're alone...then not know that someone was following you.

* * *

"TRISTAN, JUST SHUT...UP," Tea shouted at Tristan, she was tired of him telling her about her sick little fantasies that she had about Joey and Seto. They were actually beginning to annoy her. Why, oh why did she tell him? Because Yugi wasn't going to sit around and listen to her talk about his best friend and his greatest rival of course. She just couldn't even stand being around him any more. She just wanted for him to just drop dead, she wished for nothing more. Tristan however had other things in mind.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Tristan began, "Remember that time you told me that you wished that they would kiss each other because that would look really hot?"

Tea's face turned completely red at this, from embarrassment of course.

"Tristan..."

"Yes Tea,"

"Shut up"

"Tea...I have a question for you..."

"What is it **_NOW_**, Tristan?"

"Are you having mood swings or something?"

* * *

A smack sounded through the hallway, then a wince. Suddenly Duke, Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Yami winced and flinched.

"Man, even _**dat**_ hurt me," Joey said after taking a breath.

* * *

Tristan was now limping behind Tea.

"Tea, not cool...you know it's not right to fight below the belt," he squeaked.

"And Tristan...you know you're not suppose to make stupid comments," she reminded.

* * *

Yugi nervously fiddled with the bottom of his school uniform jacket, he sometimes did this when he was nervous. Joey simply walked beside him with his hands in his pockets. The blonde then glanced over at his tri-colored haired friend. He knew that something was still troubling Yugi. He wanted to ask him, but he already sort of knew the answer. Joey knew that Yugi was worried about Yami. After all Yami did tell him that he and Yugi had some sort of fight.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_Joey and Yami had been walking beside each other, it was shortly after Tristan had separated them._

"_Joey?"_

"_Uh, yeah Yami?"_

"_I think Yugi is seriously annoyed with my presence," Yami confessed._

"_What, like you think he wants you ta like go away forever of somethin' like dat?"_

_Yami nodded._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it seems like today I've just have been really angering him. First earlier this morning...then at the pier, and now here."_

"_Oh..." Joey began, then bit his lip slightly, "I don't think he hates you if dat's what you're gettin' at. I just think dat today is just one of those days where he's a bit...I dunno...um...short- tempered. _

_Yami nodded... "I hope you're right. I would basically just want to end my life if I knew that my hikari had feelings of hatred against me."_

**- end flashback -**

* * *

"Don't worry Yug...we'll find 'im," Joey promised, trying to give Yugi a friendly smile.

Yugi sighed, not even bothering to look over at Joey. He hoped that Yami was okay. He actually didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

Yami kept hearing the singing, it repeating those same words. Over and over and over again. The singing just wouldn't stop. No matter how much he wanted it too.

"_Take my hand as I wonder through  
All my life I gave to you  
Take my hand as I wonder through_

_All my love I gave to you"_

"Too much for you, Pha-raoh?" a voice hissed into his ear.

Yami suddenly whipped around, to see a dark figure. Even though he couldn't see his assailant's face, he knew that this wasn't obviously good. In a quick motion, blood splattered to the carpet of the theater.

* * *

Yami falling to his knees, never had there been such a great pain. His head falling to the carpet, no longer was there a need for him to even try to get up. An attempt of a cry of pain was made, however he didn't have the strength to do that.

"Yugi," he whispered as he felt his breathing slowing.

His lids growing heavy. His attacker only laughed to himself, then kicked Yami pretty hard in his back, since the pharaoh had been on his side.

"Hmm, I guess it's not true about what they say...cause I didn't feel a thing," the figure laughed, then stepped over Yami, walking back into the shadows.

* * *

The teen just kept thinking that if something happened to Yami, and he left this world only knowing of his hatred. Yugi couldn't bare thinking these thoughts. He just had to escape it all. In a dash he ran from Joey, crying while holding his hands over his ears. Joey was shocked at first, but then shouted, "YUGI!"

Yugi however ignored his friend's shouts, he only continued running, running deeper into the darkness. Wanting to find his own darkness, so the pharaoh could be reunited with his light.

* * *

Aoi: DONE! That was indeed the end of Chapter Seven, Chapter eight is on the way. I'm so glad I don't have writer's block.

Mokuba: Yeah, me too...anyways, send in reviews. And if you want to try to tell what you think happened to Seto and Bakura, then feel free.

Aoi: Byesies.


	8. So much Confusion

Aoi: Um...I'm so sorry I haven't been writing lately...I've been, erm...busy

Mokuba; But we're all rooting that this will be the first story she'll finish...O.O

Yugi: And if she finishes this one...

Mokuba: Then there's hope for the other ones...wait, why are YOU back?

Yugi: I wanted to hang out before the chapter...

Mokuba: Well, as you can see. I have everything under control...so go back to your sleeping.

Yugi: riiiiiight. Okay, just don't burn down the house.

Aoi: O.O

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own this story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

So much confusion

* * *

Duke had managed to pull Ryou over to the nearest bathroom, pulling him inside. He extremely worried about the ivory haired teen.

"Come on, Ryou...wake up," he said as he wiped a wet paper towel over his face. "Come on...don't die on me."

Ryou was beginning to grow cold, tears however still streamed from his eyes. He wanted more than anything to see his yami, to hear his voice one more time. It didn't even bother him anymore that Bakura had pained him in the past. All he wanted was the future...but that didn't seem possible anymore.

"I don't want to live," he mumbled.

Duke was glad just to hear traces of life from him, however looked disappointed from the answer he heard. Then shook his head quickly, "Don't say that...don't ever say that." Ryou had managed to open his eyes, and looked about at his surroundings. He was slightly surprised that they were in a bathroom. He couldn't understand...why would someone care so much about his existence?

"No hold still," Duke commanded as he pulled another wet paper towel from the sink, and pressed it on Ryou's wound. "Now keep this there until we find a first-aid kit...hmm, now where would a first-aid kit be?"

Ryou had thought hard about that, he really didn't know the answer. He rarely went to movies. Let's just say he was more of the type to stay home and read, or play games. Duke took one look at Ryou to see the baffled expression upon his face. He slightly chuckled at this...actually the laughter was to lighten the mood of the room. The truth was that Duke was scared out of his mind. It scared him to know that there was someone in the theater that could do this to someone as kind hearted as Ryou. Then he was worried...if someone could do this to Ryou...then what could they do to Yugi?

"Ryou...we have to move," Duke said, pulling Ryou from the counter top. He had pulled Ryou's arm over his shoulder, and placed his arm around him. This was strictly to support him. Slowly, but surely...the two started making their way towards the bathroom door.

"First we'll find the kit...then we'll find Yugi," Duke promised.

Ryou had nodded at this, a slight sniffle sounding from him. He really didn't want anymore of his friends to get hurt. He didn't want someone to relive what he had witnessed...who would want that?

* * *

"Tristan...shut up," Tea blurted out as they continued walking.

"How about...I continue talking," Tristan replied.

Tea only stared at him...why was this guy even her friend? Because he was a friend of Yugi's...and a friend of her friend...must also be her friend. It was moments like these where she had wished that she had said this stuff to a female friend. But obviously...she didn't have any. It might've been because all of the women she met...she really didn't like.

"Ooh, ooh...remember that time...when you told me you had a dream about Kaiba," Tristan began, "The one where he was wearing a white suit...wait...didn't Kaiba already wear a suit when he threw that tournament?"

"Um..."

"You were ogling him through out his own tournament! Hmm, Tea...I'm embarrassed to be seen with you...let me guess...you ogled him during battle city?"

"No...um...of course not," she quickly answered.

"Then what...hmm, why do you actually watch the duels so closely?"

Tea was silent as she slightly bit her bottom lip...nervously.

"I'm waiting..."

"Um..."

"Waiting, waiting...waaaaaaiting"

"Okay...okay, I do. I seriously fantasize about them when they're dueling...I actually think it's hot when they duel. Well, not when they mess up...but when they're serious," she began.

Tristan only stared at her.

"Do you know how hot it is when Joey and Kaiba duel each other!"

"No...because I don't think guys are hot...I'm not a Duke Develin," Tristan commented.

Tea only stared at him, "And when has Duke ever thought about guys? He's not gay."

"Yes he is...would any straight guy twirl their hair as much as him?" Tristan quickly asked.

* * *

"**PHARAOH!"** Yugi cried as he ran down the hallway.

Joey was trying his best to keep up to his little friend. But it was difficult, he never realized that Yugi was so fast.

"**PHARAOH!"** Yugi continued to cry out.

He soon couldn't move anymore more, he was worn out from all the shouting and running. Yugi seriously needed to rest...but he was determined.

"Pharaoh," he squeaked...it barely loud enough to pass as anything. "Pharaoh...I'm sorry," he began to whimper. He then, falling to his knees, touching his fore head to the carpet as he cried. Joey had finally caught up with his friend, the blonde was also out of breath. He wanted so much to tell Yugi how glad it made him that he had caught up with him. However he saw Yugi...he actually took the time to look at him.

"I've felled you," Yugi lightly whimpered.

This was heart breaking...it truly was. He didn't like the fact that Yugi, his best friend, was so sad. He had to make him feel better...he just had to. So in a friendly gesture, he moved to Yugi's side.

"It's gonna be alright," Joey promised as he stroked the back of the tri-colored haired teen. "Promise Yug, We'll find 'im."

Yugi nodded to this. He just wanted so much to tell Yami that he didn't mean the way he had acted earlier. His actions were uncalled for, it wasn't an excuse that he was tired. It wasn't at all...he should've kept his cool. He should've kept it longer.

"But one thing's for sure...we're not gonna find 'im just standin' around," Joey answered, "Hold up."

Yugi was slightly confused...then understood when Joey had placed him on his back. The blonde then stood, still holding his friend on his back, and started quickly walking down the hall.

* * *

Seto had slowly began to open his eyes, confused to his location. All he could see was dark.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, as he felt around for anything that would give him a clue. That's when he felt it...a leg. A small one to be exact. "Mokuba?" he asked, as he ran his hand up the figure...making sure. The figure was the right size...and the hair felt familiar. Quickly he pulled Mokuba to him in an embrace, more of a protective one actually. A sigh of relief came from Seto when he could feel his younger brother's heart beat. As long as he had his brother...then nothing could stop him.

Then the rest of his feelings came back to him, the pain...the fear. It all had returned. Seto fell over from the pain that had been inflicted into his arm. Making sure to let Mokuba fall on him, and not the floor. He wanted more than anything to protect his younger sibling.

"Se-to..." Mokuba gasped.

Seto glanced down at Mokuba's figure...wishing he could see the face of his younger brother. Wishing he show him that he was smiling. All he could do was hug Mokuba tightly. The lights then came up. A moment of blindness had stuck the CEO...strictly because he had been in the dark for so long. After his eyes had focused, he glanced down at his brother in horror. He couldn't believe it.

"**MOKUBA!" **

* * *

"Tell me about another dream you had," Tristan joked.

Tea only glanced over at her friend very annoyingly. Sighing. "Fine...wait, no...I'm not going to tell you," she quickly blurted.

Tristan was about to say something, when Tea quickly asked, "Did you hear something?"

"Hmm?"

"Just now...did you hear someone's voice...it sounded more like Seto," she said

"Kai-ba, KAI-BA," Tristan corrected, "Remember...you are not WORTHY to call him by his first name."

Tea only huffed in disappointment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...you're right."

"Yes...I AM right," Tristan said.

Tea looked at her friend slightly annoyed, "You don't have to rub it in."

"Yes I do," Tristan simply stated.

The next few moments were those of silence. They continued walking until Tristan's nose twitched slightly.

"Oh God, what smells like blood?"

"Hmm?" Tea then took the time to smell the air, quickly pulling her hands over her nose. The two continued walking forward to see blood splattered on the floor, and a trail of it leading to the area, leading to one of the individual theaters. Tea had quickened her pace, while Tristan continued to take his sweet time.

"Damn," a voice muffled.

Tea head perked up when she heard the voice. "Bakura?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Tristan...wasn't that Bakura's voice?" she asked him.

Tristan had his back turned to her. "Hmm? Tea, I can't see you...where'd you go?"

"I'm right behind you," Tea answered, annoyance obviously in her voice.

"Where Tea...I fear we have been separated," he sighed.

"Tristan,"

"And we'll never ever see each other again."

"Tristan."

"How am I possibly going to tell Yugi that I lost you,"

"Tristan"

"Tea, sweet Tea...how I miss your kind, caring voice"

"**TRISTAN! **Shut the hell **UP**!"

"Can do," he smiled.

Tea rolled her eyes, then remembered why they were over in this area in the first place. The blood, they were supposed to investigate. Tristan had once again got her side tracked. So she started walking towards the direction the voice came from.

"Please be alright," she whispered, hoping not to see a dead person.

* * *

"I think we're gettin' close Yug," Joey said as he was now moving even faster as they traveled down the hall. Yugi nodded, he hoped that Joey was right. He didn't want any harm to come to his Yami. If Yami died he wouldn't know how to live with himself. A sigh then escaped the boy. Joey had noticed this.

"Don't worry Yug', I promise...Yami's gonna be okay," he assured.

Yugi nodded again, that was all he could do at the moment. Never had he felt so helpless. Moments like these made him wish that Yami was still in the puzzle...at least Yugi always felt his presence. No this was different, he couldn't feel Yami at all, and this scared him. Never had Yugi been more scared...never. Tears started streaming from his eyes again, he couldn't help himself.

"Why does everything have to be so hard, Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey was confused by Yugi's question, what was the point of this question.

"I mean...like, can't for once...one time could no one's life be on the line?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno...I mean dat's life...stuff happens."

"Why does this stuff have to happen...why is it always us," Yugi sobbed.

"I wish I could tell ya...but I can't...cause I dunno, I seriously dunno."

* * *

Aoi: Well, that's chappie eight for ya

Mokuba: O.o

Aoi: What!

Mokuba: Oh...nothing.

Aoi: -.-6

Mokuba: What's wrong with you?

Aoi: Oh...nothing.

* * *

Anyways, you read and now you must review. See, I just love hearing your opinions. It makes me feel happy...and kinda gives me inspiration. As long as I know people are reading it...the more I shall update it. . 


	9. Brother Dearest

Aoi: Okay, sorry about the delay, I seriously started on this story but then put it away on my computer...just recently I found it and decided "Hey, why don't I just work on this. Who knows, I might be able to finish this chapter" and so I did. . YAY! -cheers- -blows the cobwebs off of the YGO charries-

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own "Yu-Gi-Oh!"...duh, of course I don't. XDI do** NOT **own "30 minutes"...t.A.T.u. does. But** I DO OWN THIS STORY, END OF STORY, WELL NOT QUITE, BUT YOU GET IT. RIGHT? ANYWAYS I OWN THIS STORY AND WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU RESPECTED THAT. **Thanks.

* * *

Yugi, the heavy sleeper

Chapter 9: Brother dearest

* * *

"Mokuba, don't worry," Seto whispered to his little brother as he held him there, tightly. His clothes being coated with the blood from the younger one. "It...hurts," the raven haired boy sobbed, "I'm sorry, Seto." The older brother wouldn't listen though, this couldn't be real...this had to be somehow a prank. He remembered that Mokuba was sleeping at home...he checked before he left. The CEO remembered the way he stroked his younger brother's cheek, giving a tiny smile before leaving. A violent cough sounding, blood spluttering. "Mokie...don't worry," he managed to say as he stood to his feet, baring his teeth through the pain in his arm. "We're going to make it out...I promise...I won't let anything happen to you."

One he was standing, he glanced about, it was still unbelievable how hurt his younger brother was. His wound couldn't even be found...which puzzled Seto greatly. It was as if there was just too much blood to tell what was bleeding and wasn't.

_-bang-_

The bullet whizzing through the air, striking him in the back of the leg. The brunette teen didn't see it coming...and didn't know where the shooter was. He just knew that they weren't alone as his knees gave way, dropping him to the ground. It was as if time slowed down as he neared the ground, there was enough time for him to see that he was going to end up crushing Mokuba the moment he came in contact with the floor. Which he did, it was as if he was only on him for a split second, but it was enough to hear a wince from the other. Once he rolled off, he glanced at Mokuba, great concern in his eyes. "Mokuba, I-I-I didn't mean it," he quickly said, "I didn't want to hurt you." Great pain was in both of the Kaiba brother's faces. "It's not your fault," Mokuba managed to say as he drew from his strength to sit up, "Don't worry Seto...I don't blame you. You can't let me down."

Then he was embraced by the younger, the back of his shirt being clutched tightly. The pain was just so hard for him to bare. Sure Seto was in pain, but he was older and knew how to take it...he couldn't help but feel bad for his little brother as he heard the slight crying. "Seto...I just want the pain to stop," he sobbed. "I need to figure out a way to get you out of here," he whispered, "I'm going to see if I can stand." The raven haired boy nodded to this as he watched his brother try to stand, he managing to do so after many tries. Mokuba grabbed onto his brother to pull him up. The Kaibas obvious wouldn't let anyone stop them from surviving...and it showed as they slowly started making their way to up the movie theater aisle.

Mokuba suddenly stopped walking, he not able to gasp out in pain. His blue eyes wide as he stared at the floor. Tears falling down his cheeks, hitting the floor, however being lost with the droplets of blood. Seto noticed his brother stopped walking, because they had been holding onto each other. "Mokuba?"

"Seto...I...can't move," he gasped.

"Wait...can't move?"

"I can't move...it hurts too much, big brother."

"I know it hurts...but if we don't move, you're going to...I need to get you medical attention, that's the end of it." Mokuba nodded to this and slowly started making his way to his brother, but before they could make contact, the eyes of the younger started fading to a duller shade of blue. His hands grabbing for whatever they could, they managing to brush up against Seto's...but not able to grasp them. Just as soon as it was up, his body was back on the floor, he on his knees though. Seto stooped down to his brother, only to be hugged tightly, he returning it. Then it was obvious to him...this wasn't fake. This was all happening...for real. There weren't holographs to be found.

"Good-bye," the younger whispered as he suddenly shattered into tiny lights that drifted up to the ceiling. Seto now hugging himself, which he quickly stopped. "Wait," he said to himself, "This has to be fake...people just don't...vanish like that." Something suddenly dropped out of the sky, hitting him on the head. He blinking slightly in confusion, reaching up to grasp the object.

As he stared at it...he was speechless. "No...it can't be," he whispered as he clutched Mokuba's locket. "This can't possibly get any worse."

The lights began to dim once more the screen reading: "Please take a seat and enjoy." The words falling out of view. Seto wasn't going to a seat because he was being told to...he was only going because he was in so much pain. After he was seated, the screen was completely dark all that could be heard was piano music. It sounding more like a music box like piano. 30 minutes, by Tatu, playing to be exact. Then children laughing could be heard...but it was the two Kaibas. This baffled the brunette greatly...had someone been stalking them?

_Mama, papa forgive me_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Out of time to decide_

_Do we run? should I hide_

_For the rest of my life_

A scene fading in, the CEOs eyes widening. "What the-" he began as he view himself at the orphanage in the sandbox with his little brother.

_Can we fly? do we stay?_

_We could lose we could fail_

_And the more minutes take_

_To make planer, or mistakes_

* * *

A younger Mokuba tilted his head at the sand castle that Seto had made...it looking more like an amusement park. "Wow, how'd you make that!" he exclaimed, blinking in amazement. "It wasn't that hard, Mokie," the other replied, "All you had to do was have an idea to start off with...and go with it after that."

"So...you're serious about building a big giant amusement park for us...I mean everyone."

The brunette only laughed, "It's like every time we talk about this you always hint at it just being for us."

"Well, why can't it be?"

"Because...that's not nice, Mokie...we have to share our dream with world."

The raven haired boy only rolled his eyes at his older brother, as he continued to dig his hole. "I still don't get it." His eyes then shifted back over towards the other, smiling towards him, "But if you say that's what we're supposed to do...then I'm right behind you."

* * *

"Touching...isn't it?" a voice chuckled from down the aisle of the CEO. This immediately shifted Seto's gaze towards the figure, not sure of any of his features. His brows narrowing with anger, what the brunette didn't realize was that he was soon no longer wounded and the pain from the gun shot could no longer be felt. All he cared about was the figure.

"Are you the one who did this!"

"Shh," the other had shushed before chuckling, returning his gaze to the screen. "I'm trying to watch. And I suggest you do to...it's almost to the good part."

With great annoyance the male peered back towards the movie, now he seeing that the scene was still at the orphanage...but it was later that night.

* * *

Rain could be heard falling from outside the window as the young raven haired child's eyes snapped open. Thunder booming as lightning streaked across the sky. It was enough to scare anyone. Quickly he sat up, his gaze shifting around, seeing all of the other children sleeping soundly. He clutching the old, slightly worn out blanket. "Seto," he whispered, almost whimpering. Suddenly thunder sounded once more, one of the windows being blown open by the strong wind. Mokuba quickly retreated underneath his covers, hoping that they would protect him from his fears.

Moments later Seto was being lightly shook by his shoulder, this causing his eyes to part a bit as he yawned. It was obvious that he wasn't fully grasping what was happening, well not until his younger brother had crawled into the tiny bed with him. He blinked for a few seconds, but didn't mind. He even hugged the trembling boy, whispering, "It's okay, Mokie...I won't let anything happen to you...I promise."

* * *

Seto was speechless through all of this, he had started to remember...he remembered those days before he became "Kaiba". The days where all of this greatness was just a dream, a fantasy. Back when it was just him and his little brother. Back when nothing else mattered.

"I know, almost brings a tear to your eye," the mysterious male spoke up, his voice caused the brunette to look towards him. What he saw caught him completely off guard. The theater was suddenly filled with many different copies of the same mysterious figure. Well, not the seats directly beside him, but all of the others. "Where the-"

"Shhh," sounded from all of them at once, then in unison they all pointed towards the screen.

* * *

Years later, Seto had been sitting at the desk in his bedroom, staring ahead at the many books that were piled before him. Some of them being opened while others were just covered with used sheets of paper. The twelve year old's lids were growing quite heavy now as he could feel his head bob slightly. It was late...later than most children needed to be up, but that was the price of being taught for greatness.

Finally it was too much for him, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed sleep, he needed it badly. Which was why the brunette suddenly dozed off. His head rested upon the sheets of paper he had been taking notes on, his hand dropping to his side. The dull pencil he had been writing with dropped to the floor.

"SETO," a voice then boomed causing the boy to wake with a start, his gaze quickly shifting over towards the source to see Gozaburo's right hand man staring towards him. His eyes being hidden behind the rounded glasses which sat very snug like upon the brim of his nose.

"I'm s-s-sorry," he quickly apologized with a bow of his head.

"I should report you to Mr. Kaiba-"

"Please don't," Seto quickly spoke up, "I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not. I don't see why he adopted you anyways, you're lazy and never do as your told. He should send you _and_ your brother back to that hole in the ground," his tutor continued, "You should be grateful."

"I am, I am."

* * *

While all of this continued, in the other portion of the house where Mokuba was forced to stay, he couldn't help but look out the balcony towards where the light shown from the other room. He knew it was where his big brother, and he couldn't help but sigh at the fact Seto had to always work so hard.

His blueish gray colored eyes trailed towards the sky, the stars being present. "One of these days we're going to get to leave this place," he whispered, "I just know it."

The raven haired child clutched the duel monster that he had drawn tightly, but carefully. He then glanced down at it, he seeing his drawing of the blue eyes white dragon. "If only we could fly away...on a real dragon," he sighed, as he walked back into his bedroom. Letting his legs take him over to the dresser where he was able to pull out a text book that he had found. Once he opened it you could see where the male had been cutting away at the pages. Making it so that he could hide something inside, duel monster cards to be exact.

Carefully he reached inside pulling out the cards that he had been his brothers, the ones that Gozaburo didn't want him to have fearing it would interfere with his school work. Mokuba then slid in the card that he had drawn so it'd be mixed with the others before putting it back in the book. A smile making its way to his lips as he closed the cover.

* * *

"-And now he's...," the figure began as he stood up from his chair, "GONE!" His voice echoing quite loudly throughout the theater, soon followed by laughter. Clones of the figure started to evaporate into the air as a dark cloud as Seto started walking towards the male. His fist clinched at his side. 'This monster, I don't know how he did it...but I'm not going to let him get away with it,' the brunette thought as his brows narrowed greatly.

At the moment he held his fist up to strike the other, he suddenly heard his own voice as a child saying, "It's okay, Mokie...I won't let anything happen to you...I promise." But very quickly it switched over to Mokuba underneath his covers whimpering, "Protect me, Seto." Then, more like a glitch it flashed over to the younger brother getting dragged off by Pegasus guards. They holding tightly to his arms as he kicked and screamed, "SETO!" But it didn't stop there, the movie quickly flashed over to Mokuba sitting in the dungeon hugging his knees mumbling, "Seto...I thought you were always going to be there..." Quickly it switched over to inside of Noa's world, the mint haired male had his arms wrapped around the other from behind. And in a very slow motion Noa lightly rubbed the side of his face on Mokuba, the raven haired male's eyes growing quite dull as he mumbled, "Seto's..."

"Seto."

"Seto"

"Seto"

The next minute was just many, many different times where Mokuba called out the name, flashed very quickly on the screen, every moment taking about a split second to show. The only word that could be heard was, "Seto." It was enough to make to cause the CEO to freeze, unable to move from his spot.

"And you'll _never_ see him again," the figure whispered as he got closer to the brunette, close enough for the CEO to see who was dealing with. What he was about to see was enough to cause anyone's mouth to drop open, there standing before him was a male just a little shorter than him. What caught his attention though was his hair, which long enough to fall to his waist, was black with the exception of the thick strands of an ivory color which was layered up there. His eyes were the same as Mokuba's, not saying that they were the same color...but just...the same. Those were his eyes, Seto knew it, he had seen them too many times to get mistaken about something like this.

"You're not him," Seto coldly stated, as he moved his hand to punch him again. However the other quickly dodged, a bright light scrolling up his body, it changing his clothes...and his hair. It removed the white strands making it so his hair was completely raven colored, while his clothes were those that the CEO's younger brother was known to wear. His bright yellow vest, the light and dark blue striped long sleeved shirt, the blue jeans...the sneakers. It was identical, except for the height, and the facial structure. This male looked a lot older than Mokuba, this guy looked to be just a little younger than Seto.

"Seto," he cried out as he allowed himself to finally be hit by one of Seto's many blows, causing him to fall to ground. The male cowering and trembling as he glanced up towards the older Kaiba. Seeing those eyes, those eyes as they filled with tears and fear caused Seto to step back in disbelief. "No," he mumbled, "You're...not him."

"But Seto," he continued as he stood to his feet, moving to wrap his arms around the brunette. "I am Mokuba...why...why won't you believe me?" The raven haired male's voice quivered as he rested his head on the other's chest, nuzzling him slightly. "I'm scared."

"Don't be," Seto replied as he hugged the other back, embracing him actually. "I won't let anything happen to you again..." The cold expression that had usually been present for the male had softened as he held the other.

'_I think it is him...'_

'_But I saw him go...'_

'_I also saw him at home...'_

'_This Mokuba's too old to be him...'_

'_But what if it is him?'_

'_What if it isn't...'_

All of this kept going through the brunette's mind as he continued to hug his _little brother_. He, in a way, felt just like him...this had to be him. There was no way that it couldn't be, but that other Mokuba felt like him to...what if this was all fake? What if he were dreaming? Who was to say that anything existed anymore, who was to say that he was even real?

"Seto?" the other male whispered as he glanced up towards him, this drawing Seto's attention.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

The raven haired teen's next action left the other completely shocked, he kissed him, he had kissed Seto Kaiba. It was innocent, but yet it screamed that it didn't want to remain that way. The brunette didn't know what to do, this was his biological brother. It was wrong to kiss him, he couldn't possibly kiss him back, he didn't need to kiss him back...then why couldn't he stop himself?

Off in the shadows, directly in line with the CEO and "Mokuba", was the figure. Well, it looked like the figure, he had the same body shape and everything. Only difference was that he had a gun aimed towards the two, well actually the back of Seto. A grin crawled upon his face as his finger rested on the trigger, ready to pull.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," was whispered from the raven haired male moments before the gun sounded.

The sound of the bullet slicing air rang down the building, causing everyone to freeze, looking around to see if the shooter was near-by.

"Duke...what was that," Ryou quickly asked as he clung to the other, who seemed to be looking down the hall.

"I...don't know," Duke was finally was able to answer as he moved the ivory haired male from him, "We...should keep moving..."

"Right," the quiet one replied with a quick nod.

* * *

Aoi: Whookay, I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if after reading that you were left like:

you: . **GAH, WTF WAS THAT? NUUUU, THAT ISN'T RIGHT, NO, NO, NO!**

Aoi: Just remember that this isn't the last chappie and anything rarely ever turns out like how it seems. Anyways, sorry for not updating in a while, I really hope that this chapter made it up to my readers, I've just been very busy lately, tis all. Heh, just out of curiosity, can any guess why the story's called "Yugi, the heavy sleeper?" anyone? XDD, if you can't then you'll just have to wait till the end when all is revealed. -nods-

Review please, I love to hear what you think about my work.


End file.
